


Xanny

by pukeytyler (cherryblur)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, High School, M/M, Party, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/pukeytyler
Summary: “No,” He says with that nervous laugh, hands pushing Tyler’s chest back. “You’re high, Tyler.”





	Xanny

**Author's Note:**

> tags tags tags
> 
> edit: i’ve been told some parts of my fic sound like one written by an author named solochaos and i don’t wanna offend people so here’s a credit for them.

“Josh,” He says, so quiet and sweet, body swaying back and forth because he shouldn’t even be standing right now.

Josh sits on an abandoned couch. Everyone’s taken chairs or tables, or even worse, beds. He’s the only one sober, the only one seated with an unclouded mind and sad eyes.  
Tyler scrounged up all the strength he had left after he popped those pretty little pills and sees Josh as a glowing speck of beauty; he’s not one to receive ‘no’ as an answer. 

So when Josh frowns at his movements, his choppy breath and quick surge of contact, he feels a bit taken back.  
“I love you,” He says it sleepily, lazy fingers lacing with sturdy ones. Josh asks him something but he can’t quite make out what it is. “You’re my best friend, man, you know? Like..I just love you.”

“Where’s Jenna?” Is what Josh asked, teeth already chewing on the inside of his cheek. Tyler isn’t in a good mindset to be around like this. Maybe Jenna could take him home.  
“Dunno,” Tyler shrugs and leans a little closer. His head falls onto Josh’s chest and he sighs. “I don’t want her.”

“Were you looking for her?” Josh is trying to stay steady. Somewhere, music plays softly. He thinks it might be a live set. Maybe outside. 

Tyler replies with a shake of his head and he’s scooting onto Josh’s lap, eyes half-lidded. “I think,” He nearly falls asleep during his sentence. “I think I want to have sex with you, Josh.” 

Josh laughs. He laughs because Tyler is his straight friend who has had a girlfriend for 6 months now, who’s captain of the basketball team and runs straight A’s on every report card.  
There’s no way he wants to sleep with him. 

“No,” He shakes his head now, a sad smile playing on his lips. “You’re high, Tyler. I’m not going to have sex with you.”  
Tyler starts to hiccup and he brackets Josh’s legs down. “Why not?” He wobbles a bit and his eyelashes flutter. 

”You scared?” He tilts his head. “Are you a virgin, Josh?”  
Josh’s cheeks heat up, flushing all the way to his gauged ears that he only pierced because Tyler had told him how badass it would look.  
“I’m your best friend,” Tyler continues. “We do..everything together. ‘Member when we kissed in fourth grade? We can-we can do this.” He laughs and Josh tries to stutter out an answer.

He looks like he’s been with a few people already.  
His hair is stuck on one side, as if fingers had been tugging at it. His lips are puffy and irritated, the skin already starting to peel, and his eyes are bloodshot, either from tears or the drugs he keeps tipping back. 

“I don’t think you really want it,” Josh says. He sets down his can of Coke and breathes soft. “Can I take you home?” He’s tolerating it for now; the breathy looks, the feather-light touches, the subtle smell of alcohol on his breath that makes him cringe are all things he’ll never forget. 

Tyler furrows his eyebrows and keeps Josh stuck to the couch with the heels of his hands. “No, I-Josh, we’re gonna do this, I-I remember you telling Jenna how you-“ He cuts himself off in concentration because he’s trying to undo his jeans with one blurry hand. 

“Tyler,” Josh says a little firmer now. This isn’t something he’d like to talk about when Tyler’s shitfaced. “No. Stop, please,” He tries to remove the brunette from his waist and is held down again by strengthened thighs and drug-induced love. “You’re going to regret this, okay? What about Jenna?”

Tyler scoffs and starts to breathe heavier. “I want it too much,” He starts and finally fishes a hand down the front of his jeans with a gasp. “I want this too much to regret anything, Josh.” 

Josh tries again to push him off and winces hard when both of the brunette’s palms press his wrists together in front of him.  
Tyler looks sad now, genuinely hurt. He doesn’t let Josh go. “Don’t you love me? Don’t you want this?” He slurs like a lovesick teenage girl desperate to keep a boyfriend. Josh wonders where Jenna is.  
He also wonders if any of his half-passed out classmates will be able to witness what’s about to happen. 

Brendon is gone. Brendon should’ve stayed with Josh and took him home but he was gone in the crowd within minutes and is nowhere to be seen. 

Tyler releases his wrists and keeps him in place by practically pinning him to the couch he’s slowly sinking into.

“I would,” Josh tries. “I-I would, really, but right now isn’t a good time for either of us,” He winces again when Tyler starts to knead into his shoulders, hot breath ghosting over his neck. 

“Just,” He pants. Josh can feel him moving against his hips, all sweat and jerky thrusts.  
“Tyler,” His eyes widen when he realizes that this is happening. That he really, really doesn’t want it but it’s happening anyway because he’s just a weak little sophomore and Tyler’s a senior, almost on his way to college with a full-ride basketball scholarship.  
And here he is using his hard-earned muscles to pin down his best friend and grind against his waist after a couple Xanax at a shitty spring break party. 

Josh shakes his head, babbles nonsense and stutters out pleas of _“I won’t tell anyone, Tyler, just please get off of me.”_  
Tyler meets his eyes, clouded with blown pupils.  
“You want it,” He nods. “You want this.”

Josh doesn’t. He doesn’t but instead of standing up and running home on two shaky legs he squeezes his eyes shut and lets Tyler kiss him, all sloppy and full of teeth because he won’t stop giggling. 

His first kiss. On a dirty leather couch with someone he would’ve loved to share it with.  
Oh, how the circumstances could’ve been different.  
He starts to tear up at this point.

Tyler’s hips move jerkily, fast and gross and he’s on edge, mumbling Josh’s name over and over like a sickly mantra.

Everyone’s too high or drunk to notice the two boys on the couch. They probably think they’re just another horny pair of teenagers high on the Xanax pulled out just a few hours ago.

Tyler had laughed nervously and taken two (or three?) tablets, the silver crinkling in his hands while Jenna kisses his cheek and told him how fucking hot he was.

He’s got his chocolate eyes locked on Josh’s the whole time, and when he doubles over he takes one of Josh’s hands and presses it to the wet patch forming on his jeans while he convulses in aftershocks. “Baby,” He coos while Josh retracts his hand as soon as possible.  
“Maybe next time you’ll fuck me,” He wonders wistfully, eyes gleaming and glassy.

”But r’now it’s your turn. M’gonna make you feel good,” He swallows thick and spits into his hand.

Josh’s chest jolts with a hiccup because he’s _crying_ , sobbing and squeezing his legs together when Tyler forces them apart with worn hands.

”S’good?” The brunette asks with a huff, mouth stuck on Josh’s neck.  
Josh shakes his head.

It’s all too dry and painful when the brunette pulls his hand from Josh’s boxers with a satisfied snort.  
“That was good,” He breathes. He nods. “That was good, Josh, I-“

Josh finally wrenches his body free and covers his face with a hand. He wipes tears from his eyes and shakes like a newborn pup.  
It just happened.  
That just happened? 

Tyler blinks really slow and looks on the verge of passing out. “I love you, Josh. So, so much.” He says it again, and runs a hand through his sweaty overtugged hair.  
Josh stands and wipes his nose with a sleeve. 

”Say it back,” Tyler says shakily. “Josh.”  
Josh trembles from head to toe and finds himself tripping over his feet until he’s hit with cold air in the back lawn. Teens smoke and make out against dirty shingled walls while Josh chokes on his own sobs and finds Brendon with two girls leaned against the perfect white picket fence.

”Take me home,” He spits. Brendon glares at him.  
“Take me home, Brendon, now.” He shakes and more tears stream down his cheeks in thick drops that catch on his chapped lips and remind him of how Tyler tastes.

Brendon mutters a slur at his expense and takes him home in silence.

Tyler calls him tomorrow when he doesn’t show up for school. He’s in a panic.

”Josh,” He says, and Josh can imagine the quivering lip and watering eyes.

”You were at the party this weekend, right? Pete’s?”

Josh mumbles out a ‘yes’ into his phone.  
“Did you see Jenna? She-She broke up with me this morning and I don’t know why, I just..She said something about me being gay?” Tyler’s voice trails off and Josh can tell he’s started crying.

”Josh, I think someone drugged me this past weekend. I don’t remember what I did or-or who I did it with.”

Josh swallows the lump in his throat and asks him in his steady _helpful best friend_ voice if he remembers anyone or anything from Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 min hope u enjoy


End file.
